The Frost and the Fairy
by When the Crow flies
Summary: It's been three years since the Guardians defeated Pitch and his Nightmares, but Jack has fallen into a deep depression. It is up to a certain Fairy to find out whats wrong with her fellow Guardian and try to help him. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this is something I wrote up when I took a break from my other story I'm writing. This was written as a One-shot, but I can continue it if enough people want me too. Anyways, without any further ado I give you chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, or any other of The Rise of the Guardians characters.

It had been three years since Pitch was defeated; in immortal time that was nothing, but to Jack it felt like an eternity. The winter spirit had become sullen around a year after his great victory, slowly he slipped into a deep depression that no one could shake him from. After awhile the rest of the Guardians grew worried about the young teen and strode to cheer him up through their various ways. North brought toys, and cookies that failed to bring a smile to Jack's face much to the large Russian's surprise. Soon Sandy had a try but quickly found out that Jack very rarely slept and when he did it was in a secluded area that only he knew of, after a few weeks the small man had given up. Bunnymund merely huffed at the idea of being cheerful and tried to beat the depression out of the young Guardian but to no avail. Seeing that her friends had failed, Tooth took it upon herself to be the one to get to the root of Jack's problems. After a few days of pursuing the evasive winter spirit, Tooth finally cornered him in his hometown of Burgess.

Jack scowled and gave Tooth the stink eye as she slowly approached him across the icy surface of the small pond he had died in so long ago. "Jack, we can help you" she whispered as the teen in front of her looked like he was about to bolt. "I don't need help" the young Guardian growled despite the look of desperation in his cerulean eyes, Tooth sighed and closed the distance between them. "Then what do you need?" she asked seizing Jack's hand before he could retreat from the confrontation, the teen sighed then collapsed in the snow obviously accepting defeat. "I-I don't know" he whispered as tears slowly started to fill his wide, blue eyes, Tooth stared in disbelief as she watched Jack Frost begin to cry. At a loss for words, the Tooth Fairy merely wrapped her feathered arms around Jack's shivering frame and soothed him as he cried into her neck. Suddenly the silver haired teen grew rigid and he pulled away from Tooth and jumped to his feet much to the other Guardian's disappointment. Angrily, Jack wiped at his eyes trying to dry the tears off his pale face, eventually he gave up and resorted to pacing the cold ice. "What's wrong with you Jack?" Tooth asked rising to her feet and staring at the teen in front of her. "J-Jamie" Jack stuttered when he finally came to a stop, Tooth tilted her head in confusion. "What about him?" she asked still not understanding what her friend was talking about. Jack let out a choked sob and sunk to his knees at Tooth's feet, "I killed him" he whispered and immediately broke into tears again. Confusion spread across the Fairy's features and she slowly eased herself down beside the quivering winter spirit, "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. Jack sighed and sat up to look into Tooth's eyes, and then to her horror he reached into his mouth and painfully yanked a pearly white tooth loose. "No, that's your top right molar, put it back" She stammered as Jack winced as the intense pain numbed his entire mouth. Silently he slipped the tooth into one of his friends hands and slowly rose to his feet, "it's all in the memories" he whispered before the wind swirled around him sending him flying high above the tree tops. Closing her eyes, Tooth accessed the memories that were trapped in the small object in her hand, soon she was seeing the world as Jack did three years ago.

The day was chilly, but not cold enough to keep people inside, just like Jack liked. The silver haired teen smirked and threw the blue hood off his head to allow his hair to be ruffled by the caress of the wind. Below him a fit of laughter broke out causing him to drop down onto the top of a nearby roof to get in on the fun. Jamie and his friends were having their annual snowball fight in the park where they would be searching for eggs in a few weeks, but for now it was a battleground of snow and sludge. A broad grin cracked Jack's pale face as he watched Jamie lead the charge on his friends hastily constructed snow fort, in a few seconds the air was full of flying snow. The kids continued to play for another hour or so, then slowly, one by one they started to leave for the warmth of their homes. Jamie of course was the last to leave, but by this time the sun was already starting to disappear below the horizon bathing everything in a brilliant gold. Jack grinned mischievously and stooped to pick up a handful of snow just as Jamie was stepping out into the road that would eventually lead to his house. Suddenly the tranquility of the day was shattered by the blaring of a horn and the desperate squeals of a cars brake that weren't going to stop in time. A chill shot up Jack's spine as he abandoned the snowball he was making to sprint down to the road that Jamie was just crossing, instead of his old friend he found a large man quickly dialing number into his cell phone. Ignoring the man, Jack quickly ran around the blue car that was parked in the middle of the icy street and immediately felt all the happiness being sucked from his body. "J-Jamie" he whispered as he slowly sunk to his knees in the shallow snow beside his old friend's broken body, weakly the young teen looked up into jack's pale face. "I-I don't want to die" he choked out of his blood stained mouth, Jack gently cradled the boy in his lap as tears started to drip from his cerulean eyes. Silently Jack sent the wind to Sandy in a feeble attempt to help his friend, after a few painful minutes the Guardians prayers were answered with a thin stream of golden sand that wrapped itself around Jamie's brown hair. Slowly the boy's eyes slid shut leaving Jack cradling his sleeping form, protecting him from the cold.

The memory ended suddenly leaving Tooth with tears in her eyes; she didn't need to see the rest to know what happened anyways. She slowly rose from the snow and looked up at the moon that was now suspended high in the night sky. "Please let him be okay" she whispered before shooting up into the air on her magnificent wings, she turned towards the direction Jack had disappeared and flitted forward determined to catch the wind.

A/N: There you go, if enough people want me to continue I will, but for now it will remain one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, due to popular demand I have decided to continue this story, I would like to apologize ahead of time if it isn't as good as the first one. Please comment, like, or even flame if you like. Thank you for reading.

Tooth darted back and forth in North's castle like a chattering blur that wouldn't even stop for air. Finally Bunny and North cornered her in North's workshop in an attempt to talk to the overly excited fairy. "What's got your grundies in a bind, your earbashing hasn't let up since you rocked up here" Bunnymund groaned as him and North finally calmed Tooth down enough to have an understandable conversation with her. "Yes, why so excited?" North asked in his thick Russian accent, Tooth ignored the two Guardians and quickly flitted to a nearby window. "Have you two seen Jack recently?" she asked the duo after a short, awkward silence. Bunny scoffed and leaned up against North's desk, "haven't seen that dag in at least a month or two" he huffed somewhat angrily, North nodded in silent agreement. "I'm worried about him" Tooth whispered sadly as she slowly drifted down to sit on the chilly hardwood floor of North's office. "Don't be, Jack can take care of himself, no?" the massive Russian said wrapping his giant red cloak over Tooth's feathered shoulder. "That's what I'm afraid of" she whispered to herself causing Bunnymund to tilt his head, "ya say something love?" he asked uncertainly. Tooth shook her head quickly before shrugging off the cloak North had given her and quickly rose to her feet. "I need to get back to the Tooth palace, there's business that needs to be attended to" The Fairy said in a defeated voice, North perked up as he rushed to open the door to his office. "Care to take the sleigh?" the large Russian asked obviously excited about taking his sleigh out for a ride, Tooth merely shook he head before brushing past a very disappointed North.

The frigid winter wind whipped past Jack's huddled form causing the young Guardian to growl in frustration over the curse he was bestowed with. "Why am I always so cold" he whispered as the wind started to pick up, suddenly he was lifted up off his feet and thrown a few feet away into a snow pile. Shaking his head, Jack rolled out of the snow pile and looked around in confusion; the wind blew past lifting the young Guardian to his feet. "What are you doing?" he asked his silent friend as it continued to blow faster and faster. After a few minutes of struggling, Jack finally gave up and let the wind whisk him high above the clouds where it died off as quickly as it had came. Confused, the young Guardian looked around him as he tried to piece together why the wind had brought him here. Suddenly a multi-colored feather floated gently down onto Jack's shoulder; gingerly the teen picked up the feather and turned it over in his hands. "Tooth" Jack whispered as a single tear slid down his pale face, clenching his fist around the small feather, Jack went into a steep dive only to be caught by the wind.

Tooth gently landed on the main platform that held her palace that towered high above her. Shivering she glanced up at the grey colored skies that swirled around the high spires of her ancient palace, she frowned obviously not used to seeing such dark skies around her home. A smile graced the fairy's face when Baby Tooth rocketed out of the grand atrium and buried herself in Tooth's rainbow collage of feathers. "Hello little one" Tooth whispered as she cradled the small fairy in her hands, Baby Tooth chirped happily and darted up into the air. Suddenly snowflakes began to drift down from the overcast skies further adding to Tooth's confusion, quickly the fairy flew through the massive opening that served as her castle entrance. "Jack, are you here" she yelled causing her voice to reverberate across the innumerable marble halls of the palace, the only response she got was silence. Suddenly she came across a thin line of ice that traveled down a long hallway and disappeared under a massive oak door that led to the room that held the memories of the Guardians. It took a matter of seconds to fly down to the door and yank it open, inside she found Jack sitting in one of the room's corners with his hood shrouding his pale face. "Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked as she quickly made her way over to the young teen. Jack shook his head then buried his face in his blue clad arms; Tooth sighed and wrapped Jack in her arms. "It's all going to be okay" she cooed into her companion's ear hopping to console him, the boy remained silent. Sighing Tooth gently placed a kiss on Jack's forehead in a last ditch effort to catch his attention, the air around the two Guardians cooled as Jack slowly lifted his head. Cerulean eyes met purple ones causing the two Guardians to blush once they realized what was happening. "Tell me what I can do to help you" Tooth whispered against Jack's lips causing him to shudder at the feeling, suddenly Jack pulled away leaving a slightly shocked Tooth. "I-I've got to go" Jack stammered before rushing out of the room before Tooth could stop him, a few seconds later the wind picked up signaling Jack's departure. Tooth smiled sadly as she slowly rose to her feet; she silently trudged through the long hallways of her palace until she found herself at the grand entrance. Looking up at the sky she noticed that the clouds have blown away leaving only blue skies, "please give us guidance" she whispered up at the barely visible moon.

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter, please comment if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, random update time from yours truly. I bet you guys thought I forgot about this one didn't you? Well, if you did then you're wrong. I would like to apologize about the lateness of this update, I've had a lot of crap to deal with here recently. Anyways, here you go, chapter 3.

The snow had been falling non-stop for a week; all over the world the skies were painted a dreary grey. The Guardians franticly darted across the globe in a desperate attempt to find the allusive winter spirit. So far there was no trace of Jack, leaving Bunnymund in a dreadful state seeing that Easter was due in a week.

It had been little over a week since Jack had been confronted by Tooth in her palace and his mood has slowly been getting worse. Anywhere he went, the storm that had been festering followed like a lost dog. Finally, the winter spirit fled to the secluded glaciers of Antarctica in attempt to hide away from the world.

The wind howled by as Jack slowly walked in between a crack of a massive glacier that served as his home, sighing he slumped against the wall and slowly slid to sit on the ice below. A pair of dark rings had formed around his big, blue eyes due greatly to the fact he hadn't slept in at least nine months, which is a long time even in immortal years. His pull-over had long since faded into a light blue as the weather slowly began to take its toll on his mortal clothing. The only thing that hadn't changed in the slightest was his ghostly pale skin, and his unkempt, snow white hair. Suddenly his cerulean eyes flew open and he nervously glanced around the small cave he had been calling his home for quite some time. Something didn't feel right, and that made Jack very uneasy. Sensing movement outside his hideaway Jack stiffened and raised his staff in a defensive position just in case things got ugly. Outside something moved towards the crack the teen was hiding in causing a foreboding shadow to be cast across the entrance. Jack took a breath and let it out slowly as his staff crackled with energy causing shadows to dance across the ice walls. Suddenly the shadow disappeared only to be quickly be replaced by Tooth's worried face.

Shadows flickered and danced across the ice walls that sheltered the two Guardians from the hostile weather that howled outside like a wounded beast. Inside the makeshift shelter Tooth shivered and locked her bright, purple eyes on Jack's pale face. "Why do you keep following me?" The winter spirit growled breaking the silence that had befallen the two young Guardians. Tooth gave a small smile and took Jack's pale hand in her warm ones, purple eyes met blue ones and the pair blushed. "It's because I care" Tooth whispered as she reached up and brushed Jack's silver hair out of his pale face causing the teen to blush at the warm touch. "But why care about me, all I do is mess things up" Jack said pulling away from Tooth's hand and pulling his knees up to his chest so he sat in a fetal position. Tooth sighed and wrapped her warm, feathered arms around Jack's chilly body. "Don't be so hard on yourself" she cooed into the winter spirits ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. The pair sat silently until Jack buried his head into Tooth's shoulder and gripped her arm tightly as if it was the only thing holding him to Earth. Hot tears slid down Jack's pale cheeks as he burrowed deeper into Tooth's soft feathers in attempt to hide the salty drops sliding down his face. Feeling the young winter spirit at his weakest almost brought tears from her as well, but she held back determined to stay strong. "Why can't I do anything right?" Jack asked in a voice that broke Tooth's heart to hear.

"Listen, you're the best Guardian out of all of us, you're the reason we beat Pitch, you're the reason children still believe" Tooth said forcing the silver haired teen to look her in the eyes. "Don't lie to me" Jack hissed trying to pull away but found his companions grip to be too strong. "I'm not, can't you see that?" Tooth demanded somewhat forcefully in hopes that Jack would understand. "I don't know what I see anymore" Jack hissed as his skin turned ice cold causing Tooth to release her grip in surprise. Taking advantage of his fellow Guardian's hesitation, Jack clambered to his feet and ran to the cave entrance. "Jack wait, please don't leave" Tooth cried as the silver haired teen disappeared out into the storm.

The wind wrapped around Jack's slender frame and swept him up from the ground, for a minute he was at peace that is until the hand closed around his arm. "Jack, don't do this" Tooth cried above the roar of the wind as she was drug along behind the winter spirit. Tears filled Jack's cerulean eyes as the wind suddenly died off around him; seconds later he began the brutal fall back to Earth.

The pain that Jack expected to feel never came; instead he felt something soft brush against his pale face. Opening his brilliant blue eyes Jack found himself staring up into Tooth's violet ones. "Why?" Jack opened his mouth to question but was silenced when Toothiana placed one of her fingers over his lips. "It's because I care" she whispered before pulling Jack into a soft, tentative kiss. The pair reluctantly pulled apart after a few breathtaking seconds leaving both sides wanting more. "So, can I expect you back soon?" Toothiana asked brushing Jack's silver hair behind his pale ear. "Yes" Jack said simply as he lightly kissed the bare skin of Tooth's hand. Much to the young Guardian's disappointment, Tooth pulled away to hover a few feet above him. "Come back to North's workshop when you're ready" Tooth instructed, and then she was gone leaving Jack alone in the snow.

A/N: Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it then please comment, favorite, or follow to let me know. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask.

Sincerely: The Crow


End file.
